Cell phones are ubiquitous in modern society, and hence are carried nearly everywhere. Tools, such as knives, wrenches, screw drivers, etc. have proven to be useful for a number of different situations, and hence it is beneficial to have tools on one's person as often as possible. In particular, a tool such as a knife is useful for many purposes, not the least of which is self-defense. A new communication device case which combines a tool and a cell phone into a single package would be beneficial.